


"A mico- what?"

by deathbyfandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Kids AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: This is based on a prompt from tumblr for Amanda teaching Vogel about the world. Basically it's a short au where Vogel turns up in the Brotzman's backyard after escaping blackwing and Amanda takes him in.





	"A mico- what?"

Finding this Vogel kid in her backyard was probably the coolest thing that had happened to Amanda in the 12 years she’d been alive. He said he was from some secret government facility called ‘Blackwing’ and he was looking for the ‘Rowdy 3’ and, in the coolest fact of all, he fed off of psychological energy like some kind of crazy vampire. He seemed to be at least a few years older than her but he didn’t talk like it, he didn’t even know what a television was.

“What’s this?” Vogel asked for what was probably the 500th time that day. She’d gotten out of school so they were home alone.

“A microwave.” Amanda said, glancing over at Vogel before turning back to the fridge and continuing to search for something she actually felt like eating.

“A mico- _what??_ ” Vogel exclaimed, pressing buttons.

“A microwave, it heats food up quickly.” Amanda explained, grabbing some leftover spaghetti and putting it in the microwave.

“See?” She said once the microwave was done, taking the container out and handing it to Vogel.

“AAGH! It’s hot!” Vogel yelped, dropping the container. “It was cold!” He pointed accusingly at the container on the floor.

“That’s what the microwave does,” Amanda laughed, “it heats it up so it’s yummy again.” Amanda picked up the container and grabbed two forks out of the dishwasher. “Try it.” She offered the spaghetti to Vogel who cautiously picked some up on his fork and ate it.

“Good?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah!” Vogel replied, picking up as much as he could get on his fork and shoving it all into his mouth. “What other things do you have?” Vogel asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

“You wanna see a computer?” Amanda suggested.

“Yeah!” Vogel exclaimed, following Amanda to her dad’s study, “What’s a copoota?”

“It’s a machine that lets you get on the internet.”

“The internet.” Vogel repeated.

“Yeah, it’s like this massive database where you can find out anything.”

“Will it know where the boys are?”

Amanda didn’t think it would but she shrugged anyway. “Maybe.” Then at the hopeful look on Vogel’s face, “we can try but don’t be too disappointed if we don’t find anything.”

There wasn’t anything, which didn’t surprise Amanda but Vogel looked pretty upset by it. So Amanda dragged him back into the living room and put on the TV. Which seemed to cheer him up a bit because he seemed to find it fascinating how these little people ended up in this box. And no matter how many times Amanda tried to explain it he just kept poking the screen and whispering, “What are they doing in there?”

Amanda had to decide what she was going to do with Vogel, because he couldn’t stay with her forever but he seemed convinced that if he went back out alone Blackwing would find him. “And I can’t go back there without the boys! They’ll kill me!” He had said, so Amanda let it go. Vogel kept saying the Rowdy 3 would come for him if he just waited, he said they could smell him. The other problem with Vogel staying with her was that he needed to feed on psychological energy and he refused to feed on Amanda because he said it might hurt her.

“Amanda?” Vogel asked, pulling Amanda out of her thoughts, “What’s this?”

He was holding her DS, turning it over in his hands. “That’s a uh… You play games on it, it’s called a DS.”

“How do you play games on this? It’s just a box.”

“You open it, here.” Amanda sat down next to Vogel, opened the DS and turned it on.

“AAH!” Vogel yelped, nearly dropping it, when the screens lit up and it made the turning on sound. “It’s a baby television!” He said, Amanda laughed.

“Kinda.” She pulled the stylus out and tapped on the animal crossing icon. “This is a game where you live in a town and you can just do whatever, you can buy things and sell things that you collect.”

“Woah… It’s like a little world…” Vogel said, watching in awe as Amanda led the little character on the screen around with the stylus.

“You wanna try?”

“Yeah!” Vogel took the stylus and immediately became immersed in the game.

Amanda kind of hoped Vogel didn’t have to leave to soon, it was fun having a friend who was so excited about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty short but hopefully you enjoyed, you can find me on tumblr at bi-tinatevetino.


End file.
